Finding Furya
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Set after the third installment of Riddick. Now Riddick has found Furya he has no one to share his home with. He still has unfinished business to take care of and someone who deserves a proper burial. Will he be left alone long enough to finish his last missions? and what will greet him when he finally does come home?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Furya**

_**(****Riddick's voice narration)**_

_**Act like an animal you get locked up like one or hunted down and killed for a bounty. I've always been animal, unless you count the one moment of weakness. Mercs. All of them have at point have hunted me down, no one has ever left me alone, that's why so many have been ghosted. Always been in some slam where you never see daylight, it's how I got my skills, and my second pair of eyes so I can see what's coming in the darkness and ghost 'em before they ghost me. Somewhere I skipped a step, I got civilized. Never thought about joining civilization since I was thrown away like yesterday's garbage when I was born. That is until a female pilot opened my mind about the human race and civilization. All that shit spewing from her perfect lips about a part of me wanting to join the human race again. Lady, no human ever gave me the chance to join anything. Who did she think she was talkin' to? I'm a known murderous convict and great escape artist, was Richard Bennet Riddick, an animal. But somewhere along the way that beautiful bitch Frye made me curious about joining the human race or it could have been her and the cute kid I saved. I am no body's hero kid. I got sloppy and weak along the way and I got you killed, should've stayed with the holy man. **_

Two silver mercury pools stared out at the galaxies before him,

"Whole lot of open space." Riddick sighed, again he was alone. He had nothing but time to think about what had transpired over the last 10 years. First he managed to save people, two people really, from hammerhead monsters that only came out in the dark. He had managed to get them to a so called holy planet. He thought he would leave the kid with the holy man since he had lost his sons to the monsters and she would be safe.

"No such thing as a friend." Riddick mumbled. He came back because Toombs came after him, a bounty on his head again. He had known it wouldn't have lasted long. When he came back he found the holy man had replaced his Jack with another family. Riddick held his head as his memories just about drowned him. His Jack had left to go and find him and was now rumored to be in a slam, Crematoria. Along the way he found out he came from a race of people who were murdered in cold blood because of a prophecy of a male Furyan who would kill the half dead lord marshal.

During the Necros taking victims including killing the holy man Riddick got himself taken so he could gut the fucker that killed the holy man and to meet this half dead son of a bitch. When he escape the necros clutches on him he winded back in Toombs lap. A big fat payday for Toombs and Riddick's free ride to get to his Jack and give her an ass kicking. He had no idea of what kind of animal she had become.

Once he found his Jack she wasn't the kid he once knew. She had changed her name to Kyra and cut him with a piece of sharp plastic from her teeth. Riddick's animal was rattling the cage since they had both been turned on by Kyra's animal side and her fine ass body. But there were problems when they escaped Crematoria, she thought Riddick had died and instead of burning along with him in the sunlight and the fires she risked it to go with the necros. But he came to get her and to kill the lord marshal. She was Riddick's Kyra now, she had always been, no matter if she had changed her name.

And in the end she had been killed because he was too weak to defend them both, she had sacrificed her underverse life for him. And now it all didn't mean a thing to him. He didn't want that life, he didn't want her to sacrifice her life for him. And now he had started a new mission, to find Furya, to find where he came from. And along the way, he got lazy and sloppy again and once again was left for dead on another planet similar to Crematoria but without the sun catching everything on fire. So once again he resorted back to the animal side. It's all he knew, it was his comfort zone, he didn't have to care for anyone but himself, and he wouldn't have his heart broken and ripped out like it just had been.

He couldn't even give his Kyra a proper burial so he had her put in cryo sleep and her body preserved in a secret place back on the necro ship, hoping one day to bring her soul back to her or to give her the proper burial she deserved. Now he had to build back up to his strength, he had survived the new planet he was left for dead on, and had made a companion in crime, a ding go dog like creature. He could help whenever the mercs came looking for him and he would kill the mercs and take their ship. He again got his heart ripped out of his chest, his companion was killed and he had tried so hard to save him from the bastard who called himself Santana but the bitch Dahl knocked his ass out. Of course Santana got his ass ghosted for that shit, whatever and whoever belonged to Riddick he protected at all cost or the unlucky bastard who killed anything that belonged to Riddick would get his ass ghosted.

As he now stared at the red blimp on his navigational system screen he found himself feeling something he never thought he could experience, nervousness. He had built himself back up to the animal he had been before he had somewhat joined civilization and learned to care for someone. He was now home. Right where Commander Vaako said it would be. Now his brow was etched in pain, he had found what he was looking for but along the way he lost something, someone far more important to him. The one kid who had always looked up to him as some kind of cool hero, and the woman who had tried kicking his ass to make him see that he had been a dick to her for leaving and for lying about where he got his eyes, Kyra. His Kyra.

He never got to ask her for her real name but she would always be his Kyra. He didn't deserve her since he couldn't protect her from those necros and God had seen to it that she was so violently ripped away from him. Riddick's large, meaty hands balled up into tight fists. He was supposed to protect them, to protect those he cared for not use them and make them expendable. Maybe he knew no other way, people were all expendable, especially the weak. He sucked in his lips and growled to an empty cockpit, everything and everyone he got closed to and that didn't want to hunt or kill him for some bounty was dead because of him.

"Not for me Kyra." Riddick quietly gritted through his teeth as his whole body shook. There was one thing he had to do before he went home to Furya. Unfinished business and someone who deserved a proper burial. He tagged the navigational coordinates in on his system and put the ship in overdrive. Last run.


	2. More Trouble

Riddick was running low on supplies and decided to stop on the nearest trading planet. Derge, it was a low level planet, where guys like him could pass through without much trouble and trade and they had the best deals. Mostly prostitutes and markets made up the dirty planet, but he didn't have problem docking here. Once he docked he dressed up in his disguise since most people here would try to make a buck or two off his head.

He donned on his wig and his contacts and his long sleeve shirt with jeans, and grabbed his money and locked up tight and made his way through the crowded streets to the market trading place. He was browsing through some shivs when the breeze changed course and his nose picked up a coppery, metallic, and sweat scent. He knew that smell from anywhere and it was trouble, as he acted like he never smelt the scent and continued to browse through the market place he moved in the direction he smelt it coming from.

He cursed himself, he knew it would happen again. Saving some kid again and using her and in the end she would be expendable. The blood had him remembering Jack's blood, innocent blood that monsters were after, even a merc wanted to sacrifice her for his own life. Riddick had a problem with that. Riddick arrived at the scene where the blood was the strongest, there scattered by a river bed were four dead guys. Riddick's nostrils flared out,

"Mercs." Riddick growled low, or so the men looked to be mercs. Riddick found a blood trail leading down into the river. He had seen enough and turned away, he was through with having a heart and trying to be helpful to total strangers. Obviously whoever killed those men could take care of themselves. Suddenly a tingle went through his shoulder blade, he stopped, reached over his shoulder and pulled out a small blade. He studied it hard,

"Kyra." Riddick remembering her obsession with blades,

"Why don't you fucking assholes ever leave anyone alone?" a sweet and harsh female voice coming from behind him. He turned head,

"Sweetheart, I am not a merc, I am just passin' through." Riddick glancing at her. Another female, what are the odds?

"Wait, I know you." The female staggering out of the river.

"You don't know me kid. You just think you do, considering how much blood you've lost." Riddick turning and walking from yet another piece of trouble that reminded him so much of his Kyra. This wasn't Kyra, she died to save him.

"You're Riddick." The woman said aloud. That was the last straw, who was she to say his name out loud, he tucked his lips into his mouth, the animal was out and it was going to gut this kid. He swung around and had her back in the water with his beefy hand around her throat in 2 seconds flat.

"Give me one good reason not to." Riddick growled out, she tapped her blade against his crotch. He was spooked, this kid knew his own fighting style with a blade, how? He glanced down at the blade, she took the chance and kicked her feet up and kicked him off her throat and landed in the water on bended knee. She was out of breathe and winced.

"Kid, you're good, but not that good. Might wanna take care of that wound before…" Riddick being interrupted by two throwing shivs wheezing by each side of his bald head.

_~What the hell is this kid's game? ~_ Riddick confused, then he heard two thuds on the ground behind him. He glanced behind him, two more dead mercs.

"Alright kid, time to play who's the better killer." Riddick grumbled. That was her favorite game.

"I've never played before but I'll give it a go." The girl getting out of the water and coming to stand beside him with two more shivs already in hand.

"Stay close, I'll give ya a lift to another planet." Riddick waiting for the oncoming mercs.

"Don't need your help but thanks anyway." The girl running to meet the mercs head on. Riddick growled, he followed suit,

_~This kid is going to get herself killed. ~_ Riddick grunted to himself as he joined the fray. They sliced their way through the mercs, the girl keeping up with Riddick. Now he reached out and grabbed her blood splattered arm and plastered himself and her to the first shadow he came to and made his way back to his ship.


	3. Johns Daughter

The girl made it onto the ship and into the co-pilot chair where she was coughing up a bit of blood and trying to hook herself into the chair for a rough take off.

"Hang in there kid." Riddick jerking his own harness over his chest and flicking toggle switches as fast as he could and then blasting out of the docking station. After making sure there were no tails on his ass and that he was out of range of any trouble he unstrapped and unstrapped the new piece of trouble he had just picked up and carefully got her situated in his large beefy arms and quickly carried her to the med bay. As he laid her down on the table he could tell this wasn't going to be an easy task. She was choking on her own blood, he quickly ripped open her shirt and ripped through her bra, and he fired up the operating systems and set it to work its magic.

"Don't you fucking die on me kid." Riddick giving her a sedative. He watched as she closed her green eyes and watched the machine work. As the machine fixed the problems, he took the time to notice her. Long, dark brown, straight hair, green eyes, a muscular, well-toned body.

"Sisters." Riddick confused, this kid could be Kyra's sister, he ran his hand over his bald head, and he would fix this kid and drop her off somewhere safe. The holy man was dead so he couldn't count on him to take care of her, besides she really wasn't all that much of a kid, she was a grown woman, she just needed to pick her battles more carefully.

**Five days later **

_**(Riddick's voice) **_

_**Five days, five long days, of doing nothing but watching over some kid and I don't even know her name. Only one thing is keeping me from dropping her off on another planet, she may have ties to Kyra. And for what? Kyra's dead, I got her killed. And when this kid heals she will be put on a planet and we will never see each other again. So why am I so involved again? **_

Riddick sat there giving himself and this kid, whose life was hanging in the balance five days, some space. He didn't need to worry over another chick who would wind up getting killed in his presence. He had fixed up his shoulder the best he could with the machine in med bay and left the kid on the table in there as well since she didn't need to be moved due to her wound. Suddenly he heard a thud of something or someone falling in the floor.

"Should've strapped her down." Riddick grumbled as he got up and moved quickly to the back before she hurt herself. When he got to the doorway he turned on the dim lights. There she sat in the floor with her shirt and bra that were both ruined still on her shoulders. He walked over to her and bent down.

"You've been out for five days. Let's get you up and into a shirt." Riddick carefully putting his hands on her bare waist, she put her hands on his large arms to hold onto and carefully stood up.

"You fixed me?" the girl winced a little.

"Did you think I would let you die?" Riddick asked.

"I don't know, you are Riddick." The girl leaning on him as she tried to keep her breasts covered with her ripped shirt.

"Have a little faith." Riddick grinned big, Blaise snorted,

"This coming from the big bad Riddick himself. Don't buy it." Blaise grunted out.

"That bandage needs changed." Riddick carefully sitting her on the table. He found more bandages and some medicine to put on the wound to keep out infection and brought it back to the table.

"I'm going to need you to lay down, I'll help you so you don't open your wound back up." Riddick helping her lay back, she groaned.

"Wanna give me your name?" Riddick asked as he cut off the old bandage.

"Um, it's Blaise Johns." Blaise staring at the ceiling, Riddick paused, he turned his head and stared at her face, surely she wasn't related to Johns, the Johns who he killed for Kyra.

"You're father, is he a merc?" Riddick asked.

"I don't know, I only know my name because it's what my identification card says. I got in some sort of an accident and I forgot who I am or was…er you know what I mean. Damn, that's cold." Blaise hissed out as she glanced at Riddick putting the medicine on her stitches.

"It will keep infection out." Riddick not knowing what to do with this new information. He had a way to contact big daddy Johns in case he needed him for something. He would think on it and do research on this Blaise Johns just to see who she really was. Since mercs were after her it couldn't be good. He finished bandaging her wound and carefully got her in his arms and carried her to the cockpit.

"Sit there, I'll bring you a shirt." Riddick walking away. When he returned he found her with her bare back toward him, it was riddled with scars.

"Here, don't bust a stitch putting it on. I ran out of cleaning supplies when I cleaned up your mess the first time." Riddick grunted out.

"Thanks Riddick. I mean it, thanks for fixing me." Blaise carefully slipping on an old black tank top that was too tight for Riddick.

"Some big scars for a kid." Riddick commented. Blaise looked away,

"Not a kid if you haven't notice yet." Blaise softly.

"Those weren't mercs that I killed." Blaise clearing her throat.

"Who the hell were they then?" Riddick's brow furried in confusion,

"They were something new. Something that can't be killed." Blaise explained.

"Necros." Riddick growled out.


End file.
